The Vixen of Thievery
by Ashikage
Summary: You will find the summary inside the prologue chapter. Rated M for Mature. Features a FemNaru. HIATUS
1. Prologue: Arrival and the Return

Hey its Ashikage. By now I'm sure you have checked my profile and seen the note I left there for all to see. Well I have said time and time again, that you the reader make a story perfect. Well I'm wanting that to be done with this story here. I won't post another until after ten reviews have been made. Until ten reviews for a chapter have been met I won't release another chapter. I'm putting this story on a very strict Review equals a new chapter business. I won't take any crap about not reviewing anymore. (Sorry for some of you who are offended by this, but I really mean it). Now with that being said, its time for the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto or anything from Batman. This is strictly for entertainment purposes only.

Summary: She has left the life crime behind for a long time. The city she left ten years before thought of her dead. But now she's returned, and she's returned with vengeance. Her parents and little brother's mysterious murder has been a cold case for fourteen years and now she's wanting answers. She's willing to put those who don't answer her down and she won't stop until she finds their murder. She's lived a long time without knowing who did it but now she's going back to find out who or what exactly killed them. The world and Gotham in particular will know that _The Vixen_ has returned with a vengeance.

**The Vixen of Thievery  
Prologue: Arrival and the Return**

A young woman by the age of 21 stepped off the train she had been riding on for several hours. She had long wavy blond hair that fell down her back and stopped midway. She had the most beautiful blue eyes anybody ever laid eyes on. Her blue eyes reminded anyone who gazed into them of a Maelstrom. They were calm and collected but also wild and reckless. The woman was mildly tall for her age, at around 5'8". Her body was well toned even under the black shirt and pants she wore. They were tight on her and showed off her womanly curves. She had the perfect figure for someone like her. Pale white skin seemingly glowed under the lights above. In her right was a black suitcase which had all her clothes and bathing stuff. The woman began walking away from the train with her suitcase in hand.

Her hips swayed from side to side as she walked, which, naturally, attracted the gaze of several males. This got them smacked on the back of the head by their spouses. The blond woman continued walking up to the first security checkpoint coming into the city. She placed her bag onto the conveyer belt along with the other dozen or so bags being placed there. She waited in line patiently for her turn to pass through the metal detector. She waited for about twenty minutes before she was allowed to pass through. The detector scanned her body for any dangerous items on her person and found none. She stepped over to an officer and watched as he scanned her a second time.

_'Security sure is tighter than I remember it.'_ She thought waiting for the officer to finish scanning her. A few minutes later and she was moved on through to pick up her bag on the conveyer belt. She grabbed her bag off the belt and walked on through the doors. She stepped outside the train station and set her bag down. She smelled the air and looked around. Things had changed in Gotham that much she could tell. The city was still gothic but it had a more modern feel to it. _'Definitely not how I remember it to be.'_ She thought as she sat down on a bench where she waited. She admired the scenery around the station. It made her feel like she was welcome here. The place had changed a lot in ten years. As they say, a lot of things change in time and this was a prime example of it.

Time passed before it got close to sundown. She was busy passed out on the bench she had waited several hours for someone to come and pick her up. She was having a wonderful dream until she felt someone shake her shoulder. Her reflexes kicked in and before the person knew it, he was on the ground within a second. "Ow!" She heard the man cry out. She looked down and saw that she on top of the man with a small blade at his throat. "Well, so much for the welcome, eh Aki." The man said a bit strained. Aki looked at the man before her. "Who are you, how do you know my name?" She asked the man. He smirked. "My name is none of your concern. What you should be concerned about is why have you returned?" He said cryptically. She narrowed her eyes. "I got a letter from… someone." She said to the downed man. He let out a chuckle. "Who is this someone Miss Uzumaki?" "The letter doesn't say." The man looked around. "You might want to let me go. People are staring." She looked up and true to his word everyone around her was staring at her. She looked back down and didn't see the man. All she saw was a letter. It said:

_Vixen,  
_  
_Meet me at Warehouse 44. We'll talk there._

J. 

Aki wondered who this _J_ person was. She assumed it was the person she had outright brought down in self defense. Nevertheless she had to find this _Warehouse .44_ if she wanted answers. She took her bag from next to the bench and set out to find this warehouse. One thing really bugged her. The note had said _Vixen_ on it. She did the math and found out the note was talking about her. _'Why would anybody call me Vixen if I haven't used that name in ten years?'_ she pondered. Someone using her former alias was someone she likely knew in the past or someone that graciously wanted to meet her. She would need to make a pit stop to her old hidey hole before she moved onto finding the location she was supposed to meet this _J._ She only hoped that it was like it was before she left all those years ago. She wouldn't know until she got there and she wasting time as it is.

She arrived at her old home and sighed in relief that it was like used to be. The same old rundown apartment she had called home ten years ago. She only hoped that things were like they were before she left. She opened the front gate to the old apartment complex and stepped through. The gate made a loud screeching noise, though not enough to disturb any human sleeping, just loud enough to disturb any animals sleeping nearby. Night was setting in as she walked up the steps to her former apartment. The place reeked of dead rodents and garbage, just how it was before. She stopped in front of a door and wiped off the dust that had collected on it. The door plate had a number on it. 324 it read. She placed a hand on the knob and turned. She pushed into the old apartment and she was immediately greeted with the stench of garbage and dead rodents.

You might say, how can someone live like this, it's not normal? Well Aki, by all means was not normal. She was far from it. She was an orphan, she had no parents that cared for her and thus she lived on her own. It had been while since she had visited her parent's graves. She would need to pay them the respects that they deserved. She took in the scent of the entire apartment before she stepped inside, closing the door behind her. Everything was pretty much where it should be. The TV was still on the stand and the kitchen had been left untouched. The same could be said for the other rooms.

She set her bag next to her bed and stopped to look at a picture that lay on the floor, cracked. She picked it up and took one long look at it. She turned on the lamp, but it didn't come on. _'Right, there's no electricity.'_ She thought. She sat down on the bed and continued to look at the picture. It had her parents on them and her baby brother in their arms. She was busy smiling happily with her eyes trailing off to look at her brother. "If only I had been able to stop them." She said as a tear fell from her eye. She set the picture on the night stand and sighed. She looked up at her closet door and thought, _'This is it. There's no going back.'_ For a long time she had thought she would never be called Vixen again. But it seemed like that it wasn't going to be the case. Someone was looking for her. They had wanted her found. They almost succeeded if she hadn't taken up that deal with the Joker all those years ago.

Yes she had worked with him before. She hated the man for who he was. But he had never wanted to be the way he was now. She remembered having a long talk with the crazy psychopath about his life before he was made into what he was today. It was a side of him that he rarely showed towards anyone, not even his closest partners in crime. But he had shown it to her. She didn't know why nor did she ever want to find out why. She looked down and sat there for a good twenty minutes thinking on what she would do if she would go back to her former life. All the times she had escaped from the Batman himself and many others that had been looking to stop her from crime spree. They all had failed, but one was extremely close for her comfort. She made her choice. She got up from the bed and walked over to the closet. She placed her hands on the knobs and opened them. At first glance it was but an ordinary closet but if one were to look close enough, they would see a very small but visible niche in the wall. She placed a hand on the spot where the niche was and suddenly the entire wall opened up revealing a very high tech room.

It had computes lining up at the far end of the room. Various boxes lay along racks on the walls. In them were various gadgets that she had used many times in the past. They won't be needed as they were out of date. There were several cases with various suits in them. Everything looked to be in order. That was until she noticed an extra case at the far end of the room. Inside it was very advanced looking suit that looked similar to her other suits. She walked into the room and up to the case. Her computer was currently offline as it hadn't been touch in ten years. It was time she awakened her old friend.

"Activation Code: 1993." Suddenly her computer lit up at the command she had given. "Activation Code: 1993 accepted." Came a female voice. A panel on the wall next to her opened up. It turned on revealing a computerized face of her mom. "Aki?" The computer asked. "Yes Iva, it's me." She told her. "Oh Aki, I have missed you so much. I can't tell how long I have waited for this reunion." Iva said. Aki let out a chuckle. "Yeah, well apparently shit hit the fan and I had to come back." She looked back at the suit in the case. Iva seemed to have caught on and said, "That is your new suit, miss Aki."

Aki took a long look at the suit in the case. From what she could tell it looked like any other bodysuit she had worn over the years, but then she noticed something different. It was something she had never had on any of her suits. There was armor all around it, which was why it looked bulkier than the others. "Iva, can you give me a description of what this suit can do?" She asked Iva. The computer in turn gave a, "Affirmative." The panel closed up into the wall and the multiple screens on the computer lit up. She walked up and stood in front of the screens. Images of the suit and information popped up on each screen.

"The suit is made of a very dense material not found on Earth. It is made with Kryptonian based metals found only on Krypton." Various images popped up in place of the others and showed different information. "In addition the armor you see on the suit itself is also made with Kryptonian metals. Not even the famed Man of Steel can break into the suit." "So you're saying if I wanted to go up against Superman I wouldn't be affected by his punches." She said to Iva. "Theoretically speaking yes. It hasn't been tested yet. But the suit also comes with various items that you would normally find STAR Labs possessing." More information popped up. "Various weapons were added to it. You can have ionic beam shot from your forearms or even a flamethrower. The suit is virtually unstoppable." "I'm sensing a but Iva." The computer hesitated a bit. "The only thing that will power its systems is uranium and plutonium and I have acquired a large quantity just in case you needed it. Don't worry, I have taken the highest possible steps to make sure they don't contaminate the user."

"Iva you shouldn't have done that." She said to the computer. "I know but I felt that you would…" Aki interrupted her. "I know Iva. I know. When will I be able to use the suit?" "You could use it right now if you wanted to. The fuel for it is already inside and waiting to be used. But due to the amount of time it was inside, I would say it would last you for a good eight to ten years." The computer calculated. "Good because it looks like I'll be needing it." "May I ask why Miss Aki?" Aki looked at the Computer then at the new suit. "Let's just say I got into some trouble I didn't really want to be in." Iva instantly knew what she was talking about. Aki walked over to the suit and proceeded to open the case that contained the suit. It looked heavy and she hesitated in taking it from the stand. "Don't worry Miss Aki. The suit is as light as a feather. It was designed with maneuverability, speed, and light weight in mind. You should be able to take it from the stand that it sits on." Aki nodded and took the suit from the stand and as Iva had said it was very light weight.

Immediately after taking it from the stand she began to put it on. She pulled on the bodysuit in place of her shirt and pants. She pulled on the boots and gloves and the felt like they were too snug on her. That was how she liked them. She pulled on the helmet and finally clipped on the interlocking utility belt. The normal black she got from her helmets turned into a HUD showing real time data. Iva handed her a whip that replaced her old overused one. She took it and placed it on her hip. Her suit suddenly lit up and turned from its dark black to a dark gray with crimson stripes along the sides.

"Iva, is this all?" She asked suddenly. Iva looked off to the side. "No. There's something else. It's a gift, from the Joker himself." A hologram of Iva appeared in front of her. "The Joker?" Aki questioned, her voice sounding a little mechanical. "Yes. But surprisingly he had saved this until you were ready for it." A large section of the wall opened up revealing a larger version of her suit. It was very machine like and matched the color of her suit. "I'm surprised he didn't give it his own personal touch." She said in awe. The lights shining down on it and the fog around it made it seem like she was looking at something very powerful. "Yes. I am as surprised as you are when I detected nothing relating to his own personal touch."

From what Aki was looking at she could tell that this thing had much more to it than it let show. "What are the specs?" She asked Iva. "It is virtually an unstoppable machine of destruction. It is powered by a very unstable material called, Zenothium. It has a metal carapace stronger than the Man of Steel. And it is bristling with so much weaponry it could even match the destruction of a Nuclear Warhead." She looked at Iva incredulously. "And where did he get it?" She asked, her eyes narrowing. "He said that it was a parting gift from your parents. Apparently they had been building an unstoppable war machine that could match Doomsday in power and strength. It is virtually an external exosuit made just for you." When Iva had said what she said Aki was in awe about how much this thing could do. She immediately starting walking towards the machine with a straight face. "I think it's best if I use this thing while I'm at it. Otherwise I would be powerless to stop what is after me."

"What is chasing you Miss Aki?" Aki looked down as she walked up to the large machine. "I have no idea. Whoever they are they're after me and intend to kill me." "Ah I see. An anonymous chaser. I have heard of those." She said putting a holographic hand on her chin. "They are usually dangerous people if I recall and they have a lot of power to get rid of anybody they wanted to." Aki started climbing into the machine. "I've heard rumors that they're in high standing places like the government." Iva added. Aki was busy strapping herself into the large mechanical mech. As soon as she was strapped in the doors in the front of her closed up and she immediately saw through the perspective of the mech's eyes. She stood up from her kneeling position and it added a good two feet.

"The mech is designed to be in tune with its user." Iva said changing the subject. "In this case me." Aki said talking through the highly mechanized voice of her new toy. "Yes." Iva nodded. "You must use it well Aki. Joker had said this himself for me to pass onto you." "Don't worry Iva," Said Aki as she moved around her arms trying to get used to the movement of the mech. "I will." Iva looked down. "I only hope you say that truthfully. Your parents had once wielded something like this a long time ago. They had even said that its power could corrupt those with weak wills and weak minds." Aki looked down. "I know Iva. I will be careful. I'll make sure that it doesn't corrupt me." Iva smiled. "I know you will Aki." Aki punched her knuckle against her hand making an audible clanking noise. "Iva," Aki started as she started to smile from inside the eight foot mech. Iva in turn looked up at her. "I think it's about time Gotham heard from _Vixen_ again." She said. "I believe that as well _Vixen_." Iva said walking over to a panel on the wall. She pressed a few buttons on the keypad and the ceiling opened up. Aki started lifting up and out of the apartment and into the dark gothic night of Gotham. "Have fun Aki." Iva said before she disconnected the channel. As soon as Aki was above the entire room she said, "I will Iva, I will." The large open doors closed after Aki had stepped off the platform and on top of the apartment. She felt for her whip and was surprised to see that her mech had one as well, albeit mechanical.

To Be Continued…

Well I think that should be a good chapter for yall viewing. Remember reading equals reviewing and reviewing equals more chapters. Sorry about being so vicious, but I've a lot of things going on in life that have made me a bit cranky. So I really hope that you guys give me the ten reviews I'm requesting, if you want more chapters.

Also the nature of this story is a curious one for me. I have never tried something with a mech being involved so I really hope you, the readers, can give me some tips on where to go with this in your reviews.

It's been fun thus far, this is Ashikage signing off.


	2. Chapter 1: Confrontation

Ashikage here bringing you with another chapter of: **The Vixen of Thievery.**

Ok, since hardly anyone is reviewing I've gone ahead and posted this chapter in order to find out what you guys think of the story so far. I've gone ahead against my word (Which I hardly do) and posted this chapter in an effort to gauge yalls attention in the story. This chapter (I hope) will insight some people into reviewing. I've worked on this chapter for most of the day today and since only one person reviewed the last chapter I'm hoping this one will gauge more reviews.

Now I don't know what everyone thinks of a concept I'm trying here but I hope that some of you will like it enough to where you'll review. These reviews give the author the insight they need to make a better story. I will keep saying this until you guys, the readers, understand what I'm trying to get across. Great now I'm raging, lol.

Anyways since I'm going out and doing this for you I really hope some of you will take the time, to review, and tell what you think. If you have any questions, concerns, or thoughts to improve this fic, please PM me. I _**REALLY**_ want to know what you guys think of this story.

Now it is time for the Disclaimer (Which is posted in every chapter of every fic I have seen/read.)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Naruto or Batman. Naruto belongs to Massashi Kishimoto (Not sure if that's how you spell it) and Batman belongs to Warner Brothers Inc.

Now that yall have seen what I have to say. Onto the fic…

**The Vixen of Thievery  
Chapter 1: Confrontation**

Aki took the large mechanical whip from her hip and examined her new toy. The whip was certainly long and felt like it was as light as a feather but very durable. It took the same black and crimson color her suit and mech took. It was mostly black with crimson stripes going along the sides. She tested out the whip and it certainly felt like it was a feather. This made her wonder. How could something like a mechanical whip weigh as much as a feather and still be as durable? Another question rang up inside her brain. How could this mech she was piloting be so light? She had assumed that metal weighed a ton to even move. Well, clearly that wasn't the case. It made her question how well she knew her parents, that and how they could construct something like this in secret.

Putting those thoughts aside she continued to examine the mech and its characteristics. From looking through the eyes of her mech she could see there was a HUD just like her suit. It displayed the time in the upper right corner along with tactical data on the upper left. It also displayed the current systems as operational in the bottom left. It displayed the hull integrity in the bottom right. Continuous amounts of data continued to stream into the mech's systems. It displayed real time data of everything around her. That was a plus. Moving on, she did maneuvers on the roof just to see how agile this thing was, and to her amazement it was very agile. It seemed like her parents built this thing for not only speed but flexibility as well. On the arms of the mech there were two large things that seemed to jut out from them.

Feeling curious at what these things on her arms were, she made a motion with her arms, a large cannon popped out from each arm. The end of the cannons jutted out two feet from her hands and it appeared that she could latch her hands onto them. She wondered how much damage these cannons could do. She shook that thought from her mind and made the cannons go back into her arms. Aki saw something attached to her ankles. They looked like they were jump jets, but she wasn't sure. She would only find out if she tested them. Placed squarely on her back was a large shield. The shield seemed to be welded into the back of her mech.

Aki checked the time on her HUD. It read 10:45. She wondered if this _J_ person would accept her being a little late. She had kept the mysterious person waiting long enough and decided it was time to move out. Aki moved to the edge of the roof and took her whip from her hip. She looked for something to latch onto and with the mech's zooming capabilities she found something a good 40 meters away. She jumped off the roof and snapped the whip forward making a loud cracking noise. The whip travelled a good distance before it latched onto a gargoyle and she swung forward onto the building. Upon touching the building she leaped up several times. She grabbed the gargoyle's head and swung up and onto the top. She took her whip and swung to another gargoyle on the other end of the roof.

Aki leaped off from the back of the gargoyle and the jump jets on her ankles activated making her levitate towards another roof. Aki touched down onto the roof and rolled forward. Then she ran forward and took another leap towards the roof across from her. She used her whip to help swing over to the other brick building. The whip let go and she flipped forward and latched onto a window ledge before leaping up like a cat. She flipped over the top and onto the roof. Aki stopped running and called up a map of the city. A digital map appeared on her HUD and she typed in _Warehouse 44._ The built-in GPS immediately started its search. Within seconds the building she was looking for was only a mile away from her. It was marked by a green blip on the map. She was marked as a red blip on the map. Aki closed the map and set off.

Aki now stood in front of the large metal door that was the entrance to the warehouse. She only wondered if this _J_ person was someone she could provide some answers, like the letter that was sent to her. The door was tall almost as tall as the warehouse itself. It was silver in color and had lights shining over it. This warehouse was one of many warehouses in the industrial district of Gotham that had various items stored inside. These items ranged from weapons to everyday household items to even parts for machines. So here she was, in an eight foot mech, standing in front of a large doorway that appeared to be made for large trucks to back into. It only made her wonder if seeing this mysterious _J_ was worth it. Well she was about to find out.

Taking her hand she placed it on the door and knocked. Before she knew it the door started to lift upwards into the warehouse. Some fog rolled out from under it. Light shined through the door from the outside and a large dark room was before her. She took a step into the room and then another before the door shut behind her incasing her in darkness. Before she knew it, lights began to turn on revealing more and more of the dark room. As the room lit up she could see multiple crates with various parts in them. Some of them looked a lot like the things Joker would use. Could it be that this _J_ was the Joker himself? She shook her head. It was simply too early to say. Nevertheless she started forward into the room. She looked left and looked right every time she passed a row of shelves with more and more of clownish parts in crates.

Aki shook as she felt a chill go down her spine. Something about the way this _meeting_ if you could call it that rubbed her the wrong way. Part of her was telling her to turn back and another part of her was telling her to continue on, to find out who this _J_ was. Conquering her fear Aki continued on, on into more of the dark bowels of the massive building. She took a left turn into another isle where row upon row of crates with more clownish items in them resided. She could see things were on the floor and even some shelves looked like they hadn't been worked on in ages. "What had exactly happened here?" She asked herself. It looked like the place was in state of disrepair. Well, in some places of the building that is. Some parts of the building were damaged others were like they had been before.

Aki continued to ponder on why she hadn't seen anything yet. So far she had only seen clownish items in boxes on shelves. Was this some kind of set up or was that this _J_ person really wanted to meet her. She pondered a bit more until she saw a light up ahead. It was shining through a crack under a door. If her hunch was correct, more than likely there would be activity beyond the door as she heard noises coming from behind it. She bent down and put a hand on the door knob. From there she cracked open the door to see what was going on inside. She could see numerous people roaming the halls with clownish like features painted onto their faces. "So Joker is this J person." She whispered quietly. She opened the door all the way and crawled through. She had just enough room to squeeze through without pulling anything off.

Once inside the halls she stood up. The ceiling was only a few inches higher than her mech's head. She walked forward into the hall and attracted the attention of Joker's clownish goons. "Hey who are you?" said one of the goons patrolling the halls. "I'm an old acquaintance of Joker's." She told the clown. The clown in turn narrowed his eyes. He had never seen someone like a robot beside the Joker before. "Who are you?" He asked again this time pulling his rifle towards her. "My name is Vixen." She told the clown. The clown continued to narrow his eyes but nevertheless he let her through. "If you're Vixen then how come you look like a robot?" The clown said following her. The metallic footsteps clanked against the tile floor as she walked. "Consider it a new toy just for me." She told the clown. There was silence after that. Other clownish goons watched as the large lumbering form of Aki passed by them.

"You know. I heard on the streets that Vixen's back in town." The clown said breaking the silence. Aki sighed but continued on walking. "That is correct. I'm back for a reason though." "Any idea what that reason is?" The clown asked her. Aki stopped and said, "Answers." And she left it at that. The two continued walking and turned corners before they stopped in front of a large metal door. The clown walked up to the panel and pressed a few buttons on the console. "The boss is waiting inside. Even in his condition he'll be delighted to see you." The large hulking door started opening. Another hallway, this one wider than the one they were currently in. appeared from behind the opening doors. "Clown, what is the nature of his condition." She asked the man. "The boss hasn't been feeling to good and Harley is doing her best to keep him alive. He has this disease that's been in his bloodstream. That's all I know. You'll need to find out for yourself." With that the clown turned and left Aki to herself.

She only wondered what Joker did to get himself into this mess. "Guess I'll find out when I see him." She said walking through doorway and into the hall. The door closed shut once she stepped into the white hallway. The white halls appeared to be the only thing that seemed brightened up the place from what she could tell. Other than the graffiti on the walls it pretty much felt welcoming. Something the Joker normally wouldn't do unless something had happened to him and although she didn't like the psychotic clown she respected him and treated him like he was her father. She turned a corner and started hearing the moaning of the Joker. She followed that moaning until she came to closed door. Before she entered however she exited the mech so she could see just how her somewhat adoptive father looked like with her own eyes. She had made sure to park the hulking mech to the left of the door facing the opposite wall.

Once she was out she knocked on the door. She heard a strained, "Harley, get the door." from the Joker. "Yeah Mistah Jay." Came Harley's reply. There was coughing and hacking coming from the Joker and Aki's heart seemed to take a plummet. The door opened and it revealed Harley who had on a nurse's dress with her hair in pony tails. "Oh look its miss Vixen." Harley all but shouted. "What…" Joker coughed. From what Aki could hear, he was really sick. Harley let Aki in by stepping to the side. Aki walking inside and Harley closed the door. "What happened to him Harley?" She asked the girl quietly. Said girl checked to make sure her pudding wasn't listening. "He's sick with this disease. It's only continued to get worse." "What is this disease?" She asked her. "Don't know." Harley said shrugging her shoulders. "Though what I do know is that it's made him terribly sick. He's had it for a while now. He's on his last leg now." Aki nodded sadly and walked into the back room where she saw the Joker laying in bed and hooked up to various machines.

Aki knew right away that the purple suited clown only had little time to live before he would move on. She walked up to the man's bedside. "Joker." She said. The clown faced man looked up at her. He still had that creepy smile on his face even when he was this sick. "My dear Aki." He said coughing. "How have you been?" He asked her. "I've been fine. You however don't look like you can take much more." The Joker gave a hearty laugh which made him cough in the process. "Mistah Jay don't laugh, it'll only make you cough up more." Harley called out from the other room. "That is true Aki." He suddenly turned serious. "Aki there is something you must know." She leaned in and asked, "What is it?" "It involves what happened to your family all those years ago." Aki's eyes widened. "Aki, your family wasn't killed in that fire. They were killed just before it had happened." Aki's eyes only continued to widen. "What were they killed by, who were they killed by?" She asked the clown. "The nature of their death has to do with being poisoned. You remember on the night of your seventh birthday how your parents looked pale." Aki saw images of that night play out right before her eyes in plain detail.

"That was because they were poisoned. Someone or something had injected them with a poison that was set to activate at a certain point. Apparently this poison is very special poison that can be made with only certain plants from South America, more specifically in the Amazon Jungle." He coughed several times making blood come out. "I know this is a lot to take in but what I'm about tell you next you have to listen very carefully for. Your parents, they were working on a special project called Project Blackbox. The project was just a prototype when it was built. Its hidden in the Ama…" He didn't get to finish his sentence as a bullet entered through the window and into his head sending blood everywhere. "Nooo!" Aki shouted. Harley came to the room and saw her pudding dead, with his head blown open by a bullet. She saw Aki on the holding onto the man she had considered a father. She had never seen Aki like this before.

She walked up behind Vixen and rubbed her back while shedding tears as well. Aki was screaming inside her head. How could this have happened? Why did someone kill her father? Her mind had been working in overdrive before but now it was like she had hit a solid brick wall. Her brain processed this information and what had just transpired. Her head hurt but nevertheless she would make sure that whoever killed the Joker would pay dearly. Somewhere deep inside she snapped. She suddenly became emotionless and she let go of the Joker. "Harley." She whispered. Harley looked at her and gasped. Aki's eyes had turned dull and weren't filled with life like they usually were. "I'm going to find father's killer and then give him the same treatment that was given to father." She walked out of the back room and through the doorway in forward room. As she walked out Joker's goons ran through the door not even paying a glance into her eyes.

Aki stepped into the mech and started it up. The thing closed up and before she knew it she was looking through the eyes of the mech. She started walking in the direction of the way she had come in and saw the clowns taking another route out. Some even told her to turn back. She didn't listen and continued on. The whole warehouse started to shut down and soon lights were switching off due to lack of power from whoever cut off the electricity. Lights continued to switch off and the last of the clowns left the building. All that was left was Aki walking through the halls and the steps she took to get there. In the distance she could hear sirens from police cars. "So they heard the shots." She said emotionlessly and continued through the door she had used to enter the halls from the massive dark room.

Minutes passed and everything was quiet. Suddenly car doors slammed and the sirens died once the cops exited their cars. "This place is huge." Said one of the cops. "How do you think we're going to check it all?" The same cop asked his partner. "I don't know but we got a call of shots fired, so we're going to need to check it all." His partner replied. The massive metal door leading into the massive warehouse opened. Light shined through from the outside as Aki approached the two cops that had received the call. "Hey do you hear that?" the cop said to his partner. His partner took out his flashlight and clicked it on. He waved it around. Aki was quick enough to jump on the ceiling. Her only trace that she had been there was the scrapes against the metal flooring. "I don't see anything." Aki silently moved across the ceiling until she was directly above them.

"Hey Mark." One of the cops said to his partner. "Yeah." His partner replied. "Do you ever get the feeling that something bad is about to happen?" Mark continued to look through the aisles and in the crates. "Sometimes. Why you ask?" He said. The other cop was looking through a box of some parts from a machine. "Because I got the feeling. I suggest we stay on our toes." "Yeah whatever man. Quit being paranoid. We got a job to do." "Yeah I know." Aki waited until they were far enough away to where she could jump down. Once they were on the other side of the room Aki jumped down and rolled forward to decrease the noise. She turned back in the direction of the cops. It appeared that they didn't hear her land. That was good. She wouldn't need to worry about cops.

She turned back towards the open door and walked through it. She walked down the ramp she had used to walk up to the door earlier until she was on the streets. She walked past the parked cop cars and took out her whip. She leaped up onto the roof and jumped off. She moved away from the area as quickly as possible. She didn't want to be caught up in what had happened tonight. She was going to find the man that killed her adoptive father. Then she would find her family's killer. She was going to give each one of them hell now that they had messed with her. She was tired of running, tired of being the hunted. Tonight she was going set things straight, by finding the man who killed her family and the man who killed her father. She wouldn't stop until it was done. Tonight Gotham will know that the _Vixen_ had returned and she was back with a vengeance. No man was going to stop her, not even old Batman and his Justice League friends, nor anyone else. She was through.

To Be Continued…

Ok now that yall have read this chapter I'm going to wonder what yall think of it. Please PM me for any questions, thoughts to improve the fic, or concerns on the fic. The button is at the top of my profile page on the left hand side. (It's not that hard to PM people). I'll say it again, PLEASE REVIEW.

This is Ashikage signing off…


End file.
